Two in the Bed
by Beagairbheag
Summary: Lindsay comes home to discover there where Two in the Bed. A silly little DL piece that came to me while I was trying to write something else, and I just couldnt pass it up.


I am working on all my other stories. Promise!

* * *

At the end of a long days shift, Lindsay Monroe, though she more commonly went by Messer these days, dropped her keys on the small table in the hallway and kicked of her boots when she entered the apartment late on in the evening. 

She had meant to finish at 5 but a late break in the case had seen her stay for four hours overtime. It wasn't something she liked to do often though the demands of the job often called for it and the extra money came in handy.

She'd had much rather spend the free time she had at home or with Danny. Or at home with Danny.

"_Speaking of Danny," _she thought as she started to remove her coat _"Where was he?"_

Usually she got some type of welcome as she crossed the threshold, even if it was just a simple "Yo".

There had even been a few times, well maybe more than a few, when she had barely made it through the door before he was tearing at her clothes. If truth be told she had also been guilty on numerous occaisions, but no such welcome greeted her tonight.

Shrugging of her jacket she draped it over one of the lounge chairs and set of in search of him in the fairly small apartment.

He wasn't in the sitting room, that much was evident. The TV was off and the couch was free of the throws and piles of junk food, the regular items he liked to have near him when watching the game or latest film release.

The kitchen was clean apart from a pan left cooling on the stove. Lifting the lid Lindsay determined that it was the leftovers form dinner. In other words, her dinner.

He wasn't in the bathroom, nor did it look like he'd been in there recently. She took the time to freshen herself up, wiping away the days grime and toil.

On the way to the master bedroom she snuck a quick look into the small bedroom at the end of the hall, noting that the bed inside lay unused, which caused a small confused frown to appear on her face.

When she got to their bedroom door, and the last place he could be hiding, she opened the door wide and stopped.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

A pair of startlingly blue eyes and a pair of chocolate brown orbs stared back at her from beneath the covers, shock registering in both at the realisation that they had been caught.

The owner of the blue eyes nervously flicked his gaze between the person standing in the doorway and the one curled up in the bed beside him. He nervously licked his lips before speaking, his throat suddenly feeling parched.

"Montana, honey" he began before Lindsay glared at him from her position at the door way and his visibly, and audibly gulped.

She placed her hands on her hips, her expression thunderous, as she waited for an explanation.

The small body laying beside Danny suddenly moved, and small lithe arms dragged the covers over hers and Danny's head so that they where both covered, like they where in a tent.

"Maybe if we hide," she said as she placed her head on Danny's chest and curled up closer to him "She wont be able to see us"

An audible sigh came from the doorway and Danny couldn't help the small smile that inched its way onto his face.

"Nice try baby" he said as he stroked her hair "But Montana's got super powers remember? She can see right through"

The head on his chest tilted up to look at him.

"What if we pretend to be asleep?"

"I don't think that'll work either" Danny said as he gave his head a little shake and the cover fell off, re-establishing his eye to eye contact with Lindsay who hadn't moved from her original position by the door.

"Danny," Lindsay admonished "How many time do I have to tell you? This has got to stop" she said with a wave of her hand in his general direction. Before moving around the bed to gather up some of her clothes.

"I know Montana and I swear it'll have happen again" he said sitting up straight in the bed so that the cover fell of more of his body and that of the smaller female one now dozing on his chest.

"That's what you said last time, and the time before that" she hissed back quietly.

"I cant help it" he whined "Look at this face" he said as he twisted his body round slightly to show Lindsay "How could you say no to this face?"

"Quite simply. No"

"Ah I get it," he said with a smirk as he moved gently over to the edge of the bed and setting his feet down on the cold wooden floor "You play bad parent, I'll be good"

"Just take her to bed" Lindsay said as she removed her badge from her belt and set it on the bedside table.

"Yes ma'am" Danny said with a small salute, jostling the body in his arms ever so slightly, causing her to jerk awake.

"Mommy?" she asked in her sleepy state, holding her arms out.

Lindsay took her, kissing her on the temple, and carried her through the small bedroom. She stopped next to Danny on her way through and he wished her goodnight, whispering something in Italian as he kissed the top of her head.

Lindsay returned to their room to find him sitting in bed, waiting for her.

"Your terrible" she said as closed the door before she began to strip for bed.

"What?"

"She has you wrapped round her little finger" Lindsay said as she pulled on an old tank top, beginning to removed her pants and only just succeeding in that task before a pair of arms wrapped themselves round her waist and pulled her onto the bed so that they where laying side by side.

Pulling back a bit, he let her fall on her back before resting himself on one hand, the other resting on her hip. Idly stroking the bare skin he found there.

"What are you doing?" she asked as his hand came in contact with her tank top and he began to raise it up.

"Helping you undress" came his completely honest answer, still trying to edge the top up though she refused to move her arms from where they lay.

"I just put this on" she stated as he dipped his head.

"I think it looked better on the floor" he mumbled into her neck, nuzzling the skin and peppering it with kisses.

Instead of giving in, and the temptation was there, she gave him a little shove on the shoulder and he raised his head, resting his forehead just above hers.

"You are trying to distract me" she pointed out and he smirked.

"Is it working?" he asked, before taking her audible huff as an affirmative.

"I'm sorry ok," he said a wee while later, drawing shapes on her skin as he spoke "But she couldn't sleep. I think she missed you"

"Danny," she began before he stopped her.

"I know you had to work, and I think she knows that too. She just felt a bit lonely that's all, and I thought she'd maybe fall asleep. Then I could sneak her into bed without you being any the wiser"

"You'd do anything she asked" Lindsay stated simply as she shifted her body closer to his.

"Like mother, like daughter" he replied before bending to kiss her and finally succeeding in distracting her enough to remove her tank top.

Though you couldn't say Lindsay minded that much, in fact after a while, I doubt she even noticed.


End file.
